


Навыки и журавлики

by IRON_STORM



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Body Modification, Cyberpunk, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_STORM/pseuds/IRON_STORM
Relationships: Inui Juuzou|gunner





	Навыки и журавлики

– Я привыкал к этой руке месяц. Первое время двигать не мог. Мне инженеры объясняли как что проще делать.

А 13 к своему телу привыкает с первой секунды. Будто всю жизнь таким был. Со всеми подшитыми навыками.

– Джузо, ты же о себе всё знаешь?

Его память – высвеченная краска и черный маркер поверх.

– Да.

Но он знает о себе такое, что даже в кошмарах не снится.

Хэнз шикает от содранного пластыря. Им база не светит ближайшие пару дней, а рана кровит и кровит. Хорошо, что он спину свою не видит. Хорошо, что в аптечке есть антибиотики.

13 осторожно кладет руку на плечо, придерживает в нужном положении. Снова подцепляет пальцами пластырь и дергает немного сильней. Трижды вымоченная повязка не поддается, хотя должна. Он это знает. Нет, он это помнит. Зачем ему – оружейной единице – эта информация?

Его руками только убивать, а не с ранами возиться.

– …Кроме своего прошлого, – сам для себя заключает хэнз, достает из пачки сигарету. Закуривает.

Так лучше, так он спокойнее. Потому что экстенду совсем неуютно сидеть позади стрелка.

Снова дергает. Снова шикает.

Помнит, как делал это другими руками в другом теле. И получалось в разы быстрее, складнее. Была не та сила, не то давление. И кожа не казалась тонкой в сравнении с его обшивкой. Ему кто-то объяснял и поправлял неверные движения, но кто конкретно – не помнит. Скрыто. Засвечено.

13 убирает окровавленную повязку, собирает сукровицу салфеткой. Пытается осторожно обработать воспаленные края – зажимает коленями, сильнее давит на плечо, лишь бы не ерзал. Пусть терпит.

Закрепляет новую.

– Спасибо, дружище. – Он проводит по свежему бинту, похлопывает по ноге. Усмехается: – Можешь отпустить, куда я денусь.

Беспокойно смотря на повязку, 13 ослабляет хватку. Хмыкает сам про себя, положив руку на голову напарника, и размашисто ворошит волосы. Не боится навредить. Нет, он точно так не навредит, ведь это просто жест дурачества.

– Эй, Джузо! – хэнз выныривает из-под руки. – Не волнуйся за меня. – И возражает быстрее, чем 13 начинает говорить: – Ты всегда так делаешь, когда печешься обо мне.

Он привстает и натягивает форму. Кривится от боли, заправляя одежду. Привычным движением накидывает шляпу.

– А кто тебя перевязке научил? – спрашивает. Его сигарета тлеет в опущенной руке. – Меня командир учил, обещал, что пригодится и не раз.

– Просто помню.

Как многое чужое и ненужное.

Он помнит сколько нужно варить кофе. Какой марки лучше покупать бритвенный станок. Что ключ нужно повернуть два раза против часовой стрелки и немного потянуть дверь на себя. Но что это за дверь – не помнит.

Он знает свой ресурс и все свои расширения. И как вести бой этим телом. Каждую форму, спрятанную в позвоночном ангаре, когда её лучше применить. И что логически получается он больше внутри, чем снаружи.

Это тяжело понять.

Но еще тяжелее понять скрытое под черным маркером. С бесполезными навыками.

Монотонно шумит включенная рация. Хэнз чем-то шуршит, сосредоточенно возясь возле окна. И подходит, присаживаясь ближе к 13. В руку ложится маленький серебристый предмет. Почти невесомый. Два треугольных крыла и хвост с головой торчит.

– Это журавлик. Из фольги. – Тот сминает пустую пачку. – Давно ничего сложнее чистки револьвера не делал. Но, если очень постараться... Представляешь, наверно лет двадцать не собирал, а руки ещё помнят.

13 осторожно берет его за хвост и ставит напротив – на полуразбитую колонну. На вечернем солнце он поблескивает и отливает золотым. От ветра шатается, но не заваливается на бок, крепко стоит на четырех лапах.

Хэнз тоже на него смотрит из-под шляпы, упершись ногами в бетон.

– Я с Виктором говорил, – вдруг начинает он, – он не знает, почему у ВОЕ проблемы с координацией. Но еще сказал, что можно попробовать исправить.

Виктору только дай покопаться. Подключить к программе диагностики или прошерстить код вручную. Отличить искусственно подшитые навыки от опыта проще простого. Стерильное «знает» с идеальным исполнением. От рудиментарного «помнит» с ощущением чуждости собственных рук.

Инженер увидит – всё работает правильно. До мелочей. Так задумано.

– Зачем исправлять?

Он помнит – как общаться с людьми. Правильную мимику. Правильные жесты.

Его вечно преследуют две крайности – направить дуло на человека или пялиться куда-то в стену. Ведь, чтобы видеть собеседника, ему не обязательно на него «смотреть». Но так не принято. Так странно.

Он знает – как контактировать с оператором. Что его «хочу» по умолчанию становится и «хочу» экстенда. А раз он так хочет разобраться – пусть разбирается, 13 мешать не будет.

Всё равно хуже точно не сделает.

– А тебе не интересно, кем ты раньше был? Как ты раньше всё делал.

И почему решил стать этим?

– Нет.

Порой 13 кажется, что лишился памяти добровольно. Не зря имена скрыты, а лица – засвечены. И он может сравнить себя только с хэнзом: как тот ощущает боль, прислоняется к стене здоровым боком. Как он говорит о своем прошлом. Как он надеется на своё будущее. И на будущее 13 – тоже.

Для оружейной единицы будущее – призрачно. Боль – условна. Ради цели он готов терять конечности и драть мышцы об «ежей». Потом висеть на обслуживании часами, пока Виктор не выдохнется.

Хэнз смотрит на наручные часы:

– Пятнадцать минут с заявленного конца сеанса связи.

Значит, на эту ночь им дают отдых.

Рация все еще шумит в противоположном углу. 13 поднимается со своего места, привычно отряхивает штаны и переключает до состояния «выкл». Погружает всё в тягучий омут предзакатной тишины.

Снова смотрит на полуразбитую колонну. На серебристого журавлика. Вот как собирать журавликов – он не знает и не помнит. Не доводилось, значит. Навыка нет. Алгоритма нет. И маркера нет черного поверх ненужных строк.

– Понравился? – замечает хэнз. – Сделаешь такого же пока светло? Правда, большого листа нет. – Он показывает такую же фольгу. – Хотя, с твоей миллиметровой точностью в стрельбе, не думаю, что это станет проблемой.

– Я не умею.

– А давай научу.

Он с нехарактерной для раненного прыткостью оказывается рядом с окном. Там есть немного прямой поверхности и светлее всего. Протягивает листок.

– Делай, как говорю. Это просто. Складывай сначала от угла к углу…

13 кивает. И повторяет за его словами. И получается – этими-то руками, которыми только убивать – аккуратнее, чем у напарника. Он дотошно сверяет каждый угол и разглаживает линии до полного смыкания.

Из плоской фигуры – в объемную. От простого к сложному.

Бесполезный навык.

Но впервые 13 ощущает себя складным, легким, умелым где-то вне поля боя. Вне действия подшитых знаний и корректировки программы. На территории старого опыта, только данного не безымянным человеком. И не для прошлого тела.

Кладет журавлика в руку хэнза.

– Однако, – разглядывает фигурку тот, раскуривая сигарету. Она начинает гореть ярче в сумраке. – Тебе больше нет оправдания быть слоном в посудной лавке. Артиллеристская точность.

Ставит рядом со своим.

Два гордых журавлика.

– А я и не слон, – задирает морду 13.

– Да, ты – оверэкстенд, – добро улыбается напарник и трет ладонью по стволу.

Пушка я, – хочет добавить тот, но просто пригибается и утыкается холодным дулом в грудь, подается на грубые поглаживания руки. Хэнз делает это редко и дозированно. И почему-то приятно. И не хочется думать о своих «знает» и «помнит», о пробелах в памяти.

– Опять инструмент изображаешь, Джузо, – слышит над головой вместе с выдохом. Начинает первый и злится.

– Нравится мне.

Ничего с этим не поделать.

– Ладно. – Он последний раз проходится по челюсти и устраивается в своем углу. – Раз штаб дал добро на спать. Я буду спать.

13 тоже садится, прислушиваясь к шуму.

Журавлики на колонне – два очерченных силуэта на фоне мглы и тишины. Без стрельбы и рева двигателей за окном. Только ветер, песок, сухая трава.

– Кх, как же больно, – ворчит хэнз, потирая бок. – Раньше ненавидел раскладушки на базе, теперь мечтаю о них. Кто ж знал, что всё познается в сравнении, – его голос отливает теплотой. Впрочем, как и всегда. – Спокойной ночи, Джузо.

13 молча кивает.

Ему и правда остается только сравнивать.

Завтра он опять будет с грациозной легкостью лишать кого-то жизни. А потом долго и безрезультатно пытаться отодрать пластырь.


End file.
